


Negan’s Daughter

by Negansdaughter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan - Freeform, Parent Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), reunited, room (2015) - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negansdaughter/pseuds/Negansdaughter
Summary: 10 years ago before the apocalypse started, Negan's daughter went missing and they never found her. Now after everything goes to shit, some of the saviors find a girl claiming to be Negan's daughter, is it really her?( she went missing at 13)





	Negan’s Daughter

* Dakota sat on her bed in the basement where she was being held captive for 10 years, Dakota knows nothing about the apocalypse. Her kidnaper hasn't been here for days she's been planning an escape, there's a door that opens to the outside from the ceiling. She heard a familiar voice outside. It wasn't her kidnaper. * * her eyes light up * Dad? * she runs to a chair and stands on it to reach the door* Dad! * she bangs on it. Dad! * Negan and his saviors were in the woods and saw a house and decided to raid it. He heard a voice of a girl yelling.* You guys hear that? What the fuck? * they walk closer to the sound. He starts to recognize the voice but doesn't want to be too sure* Dakota?! * the saviors look at him confused. * * Dakota cries* it's me! * Simon finds the door and opens it. He sees a skinny and scared girl. Him and one of the saviors pull her up and throw her to the ground * * Negan Runs over * hey be careful with her you assholes! * Dakota looks up and sees her father standing over her with a barbed wire baseball bat. * dad? * he kneels down and gently puts his hand on her cheek* Dakota. * tears form* * they hug and Dakota cries * dad? What's going on how did you find me? * Negan smiles* long story I will tell you later. You're safe now that's all that matters. * Dakota looks around * we have to go he'll be coming back soon. * *Negan looks at Simon and back at his daughter * don't worry baby, I have a plan.


End file.
